staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Zabawa w śniegu, odc. 52 (Frozen Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Liza, mała ogrzyca, odc. 41 (Lison, la petite ogresse) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Bali - Uff, jak gorąco!, odc. 16 (I'm so hot!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 TELEZAKUPY 09:20 Studio papieskie - Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:05 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Spółdzielnie; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta Świata - Jak ryba w wodzie. seria 2 odc. 6 Podwodne jaskinie (Fish Life. COMME UN POISSON DANS L`EAU) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2608; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2416 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 28 - Bilet do śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5797 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5797); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2609; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2417 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Rozklekotany Wilson, odc. 3 (Clunky Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:20 Zemsta - odc. 9 (Revenge, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Jagodowa miłość (My Blueberry Nights) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny, Francja (2007); reż.:Kar Wai Wong, Wong Kar-wai; wyk.:Norah Jones, Jude Law, Rachel Weisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Jedna Scena - Jezioro Bodeńskie; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Notacje - Stanisław Ciosek. Okrągły stół i moja wiara; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Mały wielki wojownik (Little Big Soldier (aka Big Soldier, aka Da bing xiao jiang)) 91'; film akcji kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2009); reż.:Sheng Ding; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Lin Peng, Lee-Hom Wong; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 72 - Ślub; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 13 Dziadek we mgle (Elias ep. Siarke i taka); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 166; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 902 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe odc.12 - Próba miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zagrajmy z Bogiem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK Teatr (odc. 70); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kultura, głupcze (65); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Świat bez tajemnic - Rozwód z psem w tle (Half the dog is mine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 975 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 22/58 (Castle ep. A Rose for Everafter); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 903 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 976; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 712; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Zabójca z lubieżności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Na linii strzału - odc. 24 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 11); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1874; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:08 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Uroczysta msza święta inaugurująca pontyfikat papieża Franciszka 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Przełącz się na TVP Szczecin: Stepnica (skrót) - reportaż 17:13 Menu kulturalne 17:15 Telenotatnik: Nad morzem najzdrowiej 17:25 Pagus magazyn rolny: Melioracje 18:00 Kronika 18:09 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Wokół nas 18:23 Menu kulturalne 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Przełącz się na TVP Szczecin: Cyfrowy dzień otwarty - reportaż 19:25 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kronika flesz 21:47 Prognoza pogody 21:49 Kronika 22:08 Prognoza pogody 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:34 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 00:46 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Infoexpress 01:38 Pogoda 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis info 02:10 Info Dziennik 02:48 Pogoda 02:53 Listy do PRL-u 03:01 Listy gończe: Śmierć Samarytanina (31) 03:25 Pogoda 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc: prof. Zbigniew Chlap (70) 03:54 60 lat razem: Ewa Chotomska, Wanda Chotomska (12) 04:00 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 05:00 Infoexpress 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:54 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (21) 08:25 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (3) 08:55 I kto tu rządzi?: Sprawa Batyckich (32) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tyrtum Pyrtum (184) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (12) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (186) 12:00 Wzór 5 (85) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (9) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1668) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (283) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (511) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (389) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1669) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (369) 20:00 Megahit: Zabójcza gra - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 22:10 Pocałunek śmierci - dramat kryminalny (USA,1995) 00:30 Królowie South Beach - film obyczajowy (USA,2007) 02:25 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam kwitnie gejowska miłość 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1729) 07:50 Doradca smaku (11) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (152) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Zła energia (26) 13:10 Szpital (26) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabójstwo Rosieckiej (1008) 14:50 Kocham. Enter: Pozory mylą (27) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Jak wychować żonę na perfekcyjną panią domu? 16:55 Szpital (27) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (153) 18:55 Doradca smaku (12) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1730) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Późnym wieczorem (1009) 21:30 Prawo Agaty (4) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (17) - talk show 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 The Event: Zdarzenie (19) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii (869) 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Jak wychować żonę na perfekcyjną panią domu? 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 05:30 Triumf miłości (94) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (42) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (4) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (59) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (60) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (5) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (43) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (61) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (62) 19:00 Galileo (335) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 20:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Śmierć na talerzu (3) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Bractwo Wolności - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 23:50 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 01:40 To był dzień na świecie 02:10 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (24) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (8) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (7) 07:30 Timon i Pumba (15) 08:00 Strażnik pierścienia (6) 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (23) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (31) 10:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (32) 11:00 Miami Medical (6) 12:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (6) 13:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (19) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (4) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (7) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (24) 17:15 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (7) 18:00 Miami Medical (7) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (39) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (13) 20:00 Superprodukcja - komedia (Polska,2002) 22:00 Czas zemsty - film sensacyjny (USA,Aruba,2003) 00:00 Króliczki Playboya - reality show 01:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Na wyżynach kuchni (9/16) 05:35 We dwoje (1) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Męski typ: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 07:25 Brzydula (193) 07:55 Brzydula (194) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny: W obronie własnej (205) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Prawda czy zemsta (288) 10:25 Agenci NCIS 6 (8/25) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Sąd rodzinny: Podwójna zbrodnia (206) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Cwaniak (289) 14:55 Dr House 3 (1/24) 15:55 Ostry dyżur (46/48) 16:55 Brzydula (195) 17:30 Brzydula (196) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (9/25) 19:00 Dr House 3 (2/24) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Beowulf - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 22:25 Nie z tego świata 4 (3/22) 23:30 Wieczór strachu: Czas śmierci - horror (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2002) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:30 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3/8) 03:55 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4/8) 04:20 Druga strona medalu: Leo Beenhakker (5/8) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (13) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (139) 08:00 Pippi (14) 08:30 Ja ci pokażę (11) 08:40 Ja ci pokażę (12) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (16) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (6) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (41) 10:25 Był sobie człowiek (15) 11:00 Był sobie kosmos (15) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (1) 11:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (2) 12:00 Reksio (45) 12:10 Reksio (46) 12:25 Superauta (15) 13:00 Pippi (15) 13:30 Ja ci pokażę (11) 13:40 Ja ci pokażę (12) 13:55 Łowcy smoków (17) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (7) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (42) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (15) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (15) 16:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (1) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (2) 17:00 Reksio (45) 17:10 Reksio (46) 17:25 Superauta (15) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (14) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Przeżyć atak! 2 (7) - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Jim wie lepiej 4 (96) 20:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (97) 20:30 Błękitny patrol (14) 21:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (30) 22:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (16) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (10) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (30) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (37) - program muzyczny 01:50 Gramy po polsku (38) - program muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Eva Luna (23) 08:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (8) 08:25 Oggy i ferajna (14) 08:50 Galileo EXTRA (32) - program popularnonaukowy 09:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (35) 10:45 TV Market 11:25 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (12) - program rozrywkowy 12:20 Ryzykanci 4 (11) 13:20 TV Market 14:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Ryzykanci 4 (12) 16:05 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (12) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (36) 19:00 Eva Luna (24) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (33) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Zimne piekło - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2003) 23:10 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (3) - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Skład osobliwości (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:10 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:40 mała Czarna - talk show 02:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:50 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: BM Atletico Madryt - Füchse Berlin 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: BM Atletico Madryt - Füchse Berlin 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: BRE Banca Lannutti Cuneo - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: BRE Banca Lannutti Cuneo - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Budowlani Łódź 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Budowlani Łódź 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Celje Pivovarna Lasko - HSV Hamburg 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Celje Pivovarna Lasko - HSV Hamburg 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Cafe Futbol 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Cafe Futbol 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Utrecht 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Utrecht 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells - mecz finałowy: Rafael Nadal - Juan Martin Del Potro 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hi Fashion 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Rap Time 22:00 Hip-Hop TV 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 09:50 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (11/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 10:20 Ogrodowe pogotowie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:50 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:25 Blisko ludzi 12:55 Rozmowy w toku 13:50 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Obsesje (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (3/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Na granicy prawa (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Miłosny biznes (12/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Taboo 7 (3/6) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA) 23:05 Cela - reportaż 23:35 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 00:35 Studio TTV 2 (5/15) - program publicystyczny 01:30 W trasie 3 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 03:45 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Kartoteka 3 (5/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:05 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:14 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany (Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Mamuśki (21) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Wypad na weekend (6) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Największy przyjaciel człowieka (80) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1667) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 12:00 Pensjonat pod różą: Nowe życie (24) 13:00 Agentki: Emerytura, czyli seksbomba (1) 14:00 Mamuśki (21) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Wypad na weekend (6) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Urodziny Kidlera (52) 15:30 Graczykowie: Portret (5) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepski prezydent (44) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1668) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Nocna zmiana (222) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Improwizacja (13) 20:30 Mamuśki (21) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Sieć pająka (31) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony (45) 23:30 Mamuśki (21) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Wypad na weekend (6) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Urodziny Kidlera (52) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Sen o morzach i koloniach - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 09:25 Warszawa - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 11:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki. 30 lat PPA: Instytucje - reportaż 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: 16. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław '95 - Mariusz Kiljan w piosenkach ze spektaklu "Słyszę czasem kroki" - koncert 12:35 Niestety - film animowany (Polska,2004) 12:50 Informacje kulturalne 13:15 Młoda Kultura: Babu Król - koncert (Polska,2012) 13:50 Winda z książkami (14) - program kulturalny 14:00 Warszawa - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 16:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Sen o morzach i koloniach - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 18:00 Siekierezada - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Gorączka 20:00 Informacje kulturalne ekstra: Marcin Koszałka 20:10 Winda z książkami (11) - program kulturalny 20:20 Teatr Telewizji: Proces - sztuka Franza Kafki 22:35 Panorama kina polskiego: Kobieta samotna - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2011) 00:30 Kult Off Kino: 'Bez śniegu', reż. Magnus von Horn (53) - magazyn 01:25 Kino nocne: Mleko - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,Turcja,2008) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.03.1989 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą: Zielone pesto 08:40 Miejsce z historią: Węgrów - duma Krasińskich 09:00 Czas honoru 4: Ostatnia podróż (50) 10:00 Z archiwum i pamięci: Tadeusz Woźniak (1) 11:00 Zaproszenie: Studnia Trzech Braci 11:30 Spór o historię: Ludobójstwo na Wołyniu - debata 12:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:45 Flesz historii (122) 13:10 Wrota Europy - dramat wojenny (Polska,1999) 14:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Klucze bez domu 14:55 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu: Hans Constabel 15:15 Projekt "X": Nurkowanie pod lodem - Słowacja - reportaż (Polska) 15:50 Niedokończona historia: Marzec '68 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 16:35 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Wrocław. Kościół św. Marii Magdaleny 17:00 Czas honoru 4: Dziewczyna z perłą (51) 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Polsko - niemiecka wojna plakatowa 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Józef Piłsudski 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.03.1989 19:45 W służbie Polsce, w imię Boga - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 20:15 Fotograf partyzantów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 21:00 Życie za życie - dramat wojenny (Jugosławia,1976) 22:35 Miejsce z historią: Radom jakiego nie znamy 23:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi: Tam gdzie ptaki zawracają 23:40 Polska z bocznej drogi: Generał już tu nie mieszka - reportaż (Polska,2007) 00:05 Życie za życie - dramat wojenny (Jugosławia,1976) 01:45 Do domu - film obyczajowy (Polska,1987) 02:40 Powtórka z życia: Telewizja 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:15 Łamigłówka - Nagrody TVP Polonia cz. 2 /7/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Studio papieskie - Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka. (Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka.) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka. (Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka.) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Studio papieskie - Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka. (Uroczysta msza św. inaugurująca pontyfikat Papieża Franciszka.) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Galeria - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 778 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 647* Nigdy nie będzie twoja!; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (27); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - NYC - Ewa Soloma (194); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 778 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Lot lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 103 - Fatalna diagnoza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Korycki - kolacja (195); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Hala odlotów - Kryzys w Kościele (odc. 25); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Lot lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 103 - Fatalna diagnoza; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 778; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Flesz historii - odc. 122; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:08 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Uroczysta msza święta inaugurująca pontyfikat papieża Franciszka 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy 17:05 Dzisiaj: Cyfryzacja 17:30 Aktualności 17:50 Prognoza pogody 17:54 Kalejdoskop filmowy 18:00 C+S Art, czyli artyści na rozdrożu - reportaż 18:15 Bez hamulców - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Aktualności 18:54 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Skarby w drewnie ukryte - reportaż 19:30 Aktualności 19:54 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Aktualności wieczorne 22:03 Prognoza pogody 22:10 Kalejdoskop filmowy 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:34 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 00:46 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Infoexpress 01:38 Pogoda 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis info 02:10 Info Dziennik 02:48 Pogoda 02:53 Listy do PRL-u 03:01 Listy gończe: Śmierć Samarytanina (31) 03:25 Pogoda 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc: prof. Zbigniew Chlap (70) 03:54 60 lat razem: Ewa Chotomska, Wanda Chotomska (12) 04:00 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 05:00 Infoexpress 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:54 Zakończenie programu